winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SARAH hyder/Archivement:8
If anyone vandals this wiki while i'm gone,use this sever to contact VSTF for help,i'm too tired now,i can't continue guarding this wiki anymore.I'm counting on you to portect this wiki! http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#wikia-vstf -> This is the sever ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 1st. I think you need to check your English,some of your edits a bit hard to understand 2nd. Don't archieve someone talkpage unless someone tell you to do 3rd. The way you archieved Tiff's talkpage is wrong! ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Just wait until she want to archieve it!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ She's very beautiful... You've done the great thing, Sarah :x! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:28, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Urdu XD! 06:44, December 6, 2012 (UTC) sure DbzWinx (talk) 11:42, December 6, 2012 (UTC)tiff Stop archieving Tiff's talkpage!You done it the wrong way!Only archieve if someone asked you to do it♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ What is that? DbzWinx (talk) 11:58, December 6, 2012 (UTC)tiff Hello Sarah! How are you? :D I don't believe it either. Why would it suddenly end on this date? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 00:37, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I think it's pretty silly too. The Earth will end in around 7.5 billion years. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 06:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Good Thanks Sarah. I was wondering could you give me feedback on them? :) BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 06:22, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay, can't wait to read it.BTW, episode 2 is done.Check it out! 06:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the idea and feedback :D! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 06:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Bye Sarah :)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 06:47, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sarah, How are you? How is the Golden Girls Club coming along? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:49, December 9, 2012 (UTC) It makes me irritated too. I think it'd be a good idea to lock the page since Roxy's page doesn't really need improving. Thanks Sarah :D! Your signature is very nice too :). --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:56, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome. Yes they're going well and I followed your advice, adding a new character in. Her name's going to be Simone and she is one of Luna's old friends. I have to go now Sarah. See you later :)! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿08:01, December 9, 2012 (UTC) But why not sweetie :(??? What's wrong??? And yes yes, sure!!! I'll be very happy if you do :D!!! 07:41, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ^-^! And wow!! Cool! I can't wait to read it XD! I'm writing Episode 3.By the way, can Janelle make appearance in my series??? 07:56, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, quite long. How are you? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! Of course I like! But not as much as Roxy! Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! Thanks Sarah! I'll show Janelle as Prettix girls' friend !!! 06:10, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Please do not post stolen screen shots from Michael's Winx Club. Doing so violates the terms and conditions of this site. I do remember and yes, it's been a long time since we chat. Bloomwinxfan I have something to share with you. Check out my newest blog @ Disney Fairies Wikia :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:00, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:15, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Cool :D! And okay :D! I check that :x! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:30, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah ^^! How are you?? ♥ 04:31, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah. I'm glad that you're active again, everyone's missed you! Don't worry, I haven't been active at all this week until today thanks to my tests. Well, I'm okay I guess, except I have this nuisance cold :(! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:13, May 18, 2013 (UTC)